Home wireless display technologies use wireless fidelity (WiFi) to output video that is received via a wireless display (WiDi) or Miracast compatible device and displayed by a monitor. Most modern devices are compatible with WiDi technology. Many-to-one wireless display technologies are a type of wireless display technology and are based on a many-to-one approach. Using a many transmitters-to-one-receiver approach, a wireless display can mirror content displayed from multiple devices such as a laptop and a phone together on the wireless display. In general, many-to-one wireless display technologies enable a plurality of devices to wirelessly transmit content to a single display.
Although example inventions have been disclosed herein, such inventions are not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. On the contrary, examples disclosed herein are intended to cover such alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as can be reasonably included within the scope of the inventions as defined by the appended claims.